


my hands, your bones

by feralgaymlm



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Chase is confused but likes to smooch, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Making Out, Marvin is traumatized and doesn't even know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgaymlm/pseuds/feralgaymlm
Summary: A man walks into a bar with a plan to steal,And he leaves the bar crying.





	my hands, your bones

Dulled down blue eyes examined the club. People were dancing, drinking, everything. It was a bit terrifying, and all the loud shouts and familiar giggling was putting him on edge. But he had to stay on task. After all, the survival hunter is most likely just as scared as him. They weren't seperated often, and by often he means he can't recall a time they were. So if Angus is going to work alone to get some money so they can move to the next town with a head start, then he has to as well!

Why a nightclub? Simple. It's easier to take money from drunken idiots than it is to take from sober. Is it a little immoral? Yeah, but Henrik always mentioned that sometimes it's okay to be immoral!  
Angus would detest this idea, of course. But that argument's already been settled, left in the dust with all the distrust. 

Marvin moved from his seat when he spotted a rather...odd looking guy. He couldn't tell what was off with him, just that he seemed odd. Tousled hair means they've been getting drunker and messier, swaying to the music in a large group is definitely an indication of drunkness. He was smiling, cracking jokes with other drunkards, but there was a certain look to him that seemed...depressing.  
Perfect.  
He'd never be as good as Henrik, or Anti, or hell even Jameson at lying. But lying was key to earning something, and being sly was another. He...well, fuck, he was nervous. If he's caught then he fails, and if he fails then Angus will be disappointed and then -

And then whatever happens, happens. 

He hoped to the seers in the sky that he looked calm and approachable when got close enough to join the group. Slipping past a couple of idiots, Marvin grabbed at the poor guy's wrist and brought him closer immediately. 

He grasped at the poor dude's hips, leaning his head forward and speak into his ear. "Why's someone so pretty all alone?" A little cheesy of a start, but the guy was drunk, so he shouldn't care.  
"Oh, I'm, uh...not 'lone." The guy slurred his words, muttering something that Marvin didn't quite catch with all the loud music blasting. 

"But your friend isn't here now, is she?" Marvin hummed, moving his arms to the guy's back and sliding his hands into his back pockets. Nothing. Front pocket maybe? 

He wondered what kind of luck Angus was having, wherever his boyf -  
His friend went. It wasn't his business clearly, since Angus didn't bring it up when they split. So at the time he figured there wasn't a point in telling Angus where he was going.  
Now he was regretting it. What if something bad happens and he doesn't make it to their meet up spot in time so Angus doesn't know where to look and then he's just trapped and -

The magician took a deep breath and nuzzled his head into the crook of the stranger's neck. 

"Hey, uh....bro...um, are you - are you wanting to dance with me or something...?"  
Marvin laughed, a tad forced but it will do.  
"Yeah, what did you think I was trying to do?"

The guy didn't answer, so Marvin took this as his chance to begin moving his body to the beat, moving the guy's along using his hands. 

The guy smelled so....weird. So familiar. Like a distant memory he couldn't cling to. It wasn't tangible. It wasn't there. It wasn't real.

it wasn't real it wasn't real it wasn't real it wasn't -

Marvin took a deep, shaky breath, trying to ignore the static that filled his mind. He knew it wasn't caused by Anti, and he realized a while ago that he forces static to fill his mind whenever he's nervous.  
But it was still so hard to accept. 

"So, where are you from?" Distractions. He needed to distract himself....and the other guy too, he supposes. At least enough to feel his front pockets for a wallet or something!  
"I dunno....here, I guess?"

That spun more questions than Marvin could handle.

The magician pressed his body all the way up against the other guy, cupping his backside through his pockets to keep him close. Nothing. He felt nothing in the guy's pockets. Maybe the person he came with didn't have a wallet?  
Well, wasn't that inconvenient. 

...unless the guy has a car. Then the wallet might be in his car - that's....that's not a line he's willing to cross though. He doesn't want to get in a car with someone again. Not again.  
But he has to do anything to get him and Angus some money. He has to help.  
....if it's his last resort. 

Why was such a boring and plain looking guy stirring so much anxiety within him? He could easily move on, dance up to the next person and probably get money without taking risks. But...there was something about this guy that had him hooked. Something....something there - familiar. But he's sure he's never seen him before.

"What's your name?" Marvin purred into his skin. The guy was notably uncomfortable, obvious by how stiffly he moved along with the magician.  
"Chase." 

Exactly. That name doesn't match up with anyone he's met before, so....so there's nothing special about this guy. He's mistaking the strange scent for alcohol or something. Since he was controlling the dance, he began to move himself forward, forcing the guy back until he was pressed against a wall. 

"Mm. Such a simple name for a pretty person. I think..." Anything anything anything for money, right? Then he can leave right before they start anything. The guy's probably so drunk he won't remember or care! So, with slight hesitance, Marvin nibbled at Chase's neck, purring against it as he spoke. "I want you tonight." To add emphasis to his words, he bit harshly at Chase's neck, sucking on it as he listened for an answer. 

Chase gasped loudly, his hands clutching Marvin's shoulders tightly as he leaned his head back against the wall. He seemed to be scanning the place, probably looking for the friend he came with.  
To be more persuasive, he moved his hands up to grasp at the man's waist, pushing him a little up against the wall, hopefully encouraging Chase to wrap his legs around Marvin's waist. All he has to do is get Chase to buy him a drink or take him out to his car, then he can get whatever money he can and ditch.  
That's all.

"Who's your friend?"  
"He's uh....he's...."

The guy cut short, getting distracted by Marbin's roaming hands. Feminine hands ghosted up a baggy shirt, feeling the skin beneath it and trailing little circles into it using his nails.  
"He's?"  
Marvin prompted him to speak again, voice lowering as he spoke into Chase's ear. 

"His name's JJ - or at least, that's what I call him. We're....we're friends, I think."

JJ....JJ rung a bell.

Dread slipped over Marvin's body in a cold wave, fear disabling him from speaking for a moment. Everything felt tight - constricting.  
It's not him it's not him it's not him it's not -

'He' has always been a silly little thing in Marvin's mind. The perfect image of a man melted away into a monster who did something so cruel.  
But then the magician feels guilty - because all the man did was kidnap him. All the man did was rob him of happiness, of freedom.  
All the man did was rip him away from a place he thinks he found comfort in.

So why did he put so much blame on the man? Why couldn't he even dare think of the man's name, while he could easily think of Anti's?  
Is it the grief? The lost connection? The betrayal?

The questions made his body shake, tears welling up in his eyes. He nuzzled his head deeper against the guy's neck to disguise his sudden loss of control.  
"He doesn't matter now." If Chase noticed the shaky body or choked up voice, he didn't comment. 

Instead, he grasped gently at Marvin's face, thumbs rubbing circles into his cheeks as he pulled the face away from his neck and towards his own face.  
Then they were kissing. And fuck. He felt the urge to just grab Chase and feel him intensify. He wanted to trace every outline of Chase's body. He can't....he can't just touch Angus like that. That'll make things awkward, and he doubts Angus will understand how touch-starved he was....he....he....

Marvin misses Henrik. The doctor had always been all over him, touching him, grabbing him, muttering things to him while just feeling him. It was something he enjoyed a lot. Being admired. Being felt. He craved it, even if Anti's words echoed in his head everytime he dreamt about it. Even if Anti had him convinced that Henrik only ever touched him because he had a good body, not because Henrik cared about him, but because he had a good body. 

But that was all so off topic from this. This! This was amazing. This was something so....so lovely. Chase's kiss was so lovely, so chaste. Marvin almost felt bad with how rough he was reacting to it. He hungrily kissed Chase back, pressing against Chase's lips nearly bruisingly, tongue sucking harshly at the other.  
He tasted like alcohol and pills. He felt....fuck why did he feel so familiar? 

His hands began moving again, playing with Chase's half-hardened nipples, rubbing them and pinching them. The little gasp he got from it was enough to make him pull back, eyes half-lidded, a lazy smile on his face as he stared at Chase in the flashing lights.

Oh, and he looked familiar, didn't he? He looked just like....just like-

"Jack?"  
Marvin felt like a child again. Trying to figure everything out. Voice high-pitched as he came to a sudden stop. Chase looked like Jack. Is this - is this another ego?  
Chase stared at him for a moment, severely confused at the sudden name.

"I'm....my name's Chase, bro."  
"Do you know anyone named Jack, though? Anyone at all?" Marvin asked desperately, ignoring the pang in his chest when Chase's hands removed themselves from his cheeks.  
"Uh....yeah, he's one of my friends." Chsse's face dropped, mouth twisting into a frown as he looked off into the crowd. 

Chase. Chase Brody. Henrik mentioned him when they were in the same cell back at Anti's. Said something about a suicide. Depression. 

"A defect, he was." Henrik had said.

This? This was Chase Brody? But he looked so....so lovely. So different from Henrik's descriptions of him.  
Too pure. 

And that could only mean that....

Oh, oh, no....no...that can't....that can't happen.

But it will. Marvin realized. It will happen. 'He' will hurt Chase, most to least likely. And there's nothing Marvin could do about it. 

"I have to go...." Marvin pulled away from Chase. Too many emotions were ruining him right now, they were drowning him and pushing him around. He needed to escape. He needed to stop thinking.  
He needed to find Angus.

The biggest thing he noticed was how he immediately missed the warmth of having another body pressed against his own. And, bitterly, Marvin hugged himself, turning and quickly exiting the bar.  
He couldn't get rid of the look on Chase's face while he left. Confused. Lost. Scared.

Something was....missing. Something had always been missing but meeting Chase only made that more obvious to him now. It was an empty ache in his chest.  
It was a sad realization. Even if he hadn't been kidnapped, he would've ended up like Chase. Trapped in the home with a comatose friend, a monster lurking around the corner.  
He wonders - and he felt sick thinking about it - what would've happened if Chase was made before him? If Chase got taken instead? Would he survive it? Would he have ran away at the first chance, or waited like Marvin for the second?

Chase was a taste of an unfamiliar nostalgia. The type that never happened. The 'if'. Chase was painful; he brought up all these things that Marvin didn't want to think about.  
Chase was trapped in that house. Chase was trapped in that house and Marvin can't help him. All Marvin could do was sink to the ground of his and Angus's meeting place. All Marvin could do was wait for Angus to come and find him, curled up and crying because he just can't comprehend this weird stir of thoughts and emotions.

Chase was lovely, while Marvin was destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and tbh???? It's sweet haha.
> 
> This also heavily mentions what happens in me and my friend's canon!!!!
> 
> \- if you have any idea of what tags I should add, pls do comment and I'll consider it haha!!! -  
> (Decided to name the title after a lyric from the song I was listening to while writing this!!!! (this song also gave me the idea for it in the first place -) Lose It by Oh Wonder (the jerry folk remix))


End file.
